


Hold On To Me

by jellybeansandgstrings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Dean, Drunkenness, First Time Bottom Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Ratings: R, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeansandgstrings/pseuds/jellybeansandgstrings
Summary: Dean has been drinking a lot more lately and Sam knows that something is wrong. When everything bothering Dean comes to surface and he seeks comfort in his brother, how will Dean react?





	Hold On To Me

Sam was tired. Every part of his body was sore and achy. He hurt in places he didn’t know it was possible to feel pain in. He groaned as he sat upright, his limbs protesting every move. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was 3 am.  
The only light was the red glow of the numbers and a streetlamp shining dimly through the open curtains. A quick look around the room revealed that Dean was nowhere in sight.  
Sam knew instantly that he was in the dive bar strategically located across the street. He also knew the bar being so close to the hotel was what prompted Dean to suggest they spend the night here after their particularly shitty hunt.  
Cursing mentally, Sam stood up and shoved on his jeans. He was already in a foul mood and scooping his wasted brother up off the floor wasn’t going to help lift his spirits. That was if Dean was still there and hadn’t talked some busty girl in tight jeans into taking him home with her.  
He didn’t bother with a jacket, just tugged on his boots and crossed the street quickly, wanting nothing more than to be back in bed sleeping off the ache he felt. Surveying the bar with a look of disdain, he noticed Dean slumped over in a booth and sighed. This had been happening too much lately, Dean drinking himself into a stupor and Sam having to drag him back to their hotel and dump him in bed. It was frustrating, both emotionally and mentally.  
“Jesus, Dean, again?” He mutters, leaning over to help him up off the seat. Dean half-opens his eyes and gives him a sheepish grin.  
“Hiya, Sammy. Come to take me away?”  
“Something like that.” He mutters under his breath, tucking himself under Dean’s arm and hoisting him to his feet. “Come on, big brother.”  
Sam all but carries him across the street and lowers him onto his bed. He removes Dean’s boots and jacket, deciding to leave on his jeans and flannel shirt.  
Dean lifts his head and stares down at him. “You’re such a mom. Which is good, since ours sucks.”  
“You’re drunk. Shut up and sleep it off.”  
“Everything I knew about her was one big lie. From the meatloaf she made when I was a kid all the way to her working with those British assholes behind our back. A big fat lie.”  
“She’s trying, Dean.”  
“Like Dad did? At least he wouldn’t have teamed up with the people that tortured you.”  
“Enough. Go to sleep.” Sam snaps, kicking off shoes. He faces away from Dean and closes his eyes, both pissed off and exhausted.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam isn’t sure how long he’s been asleep. He opens his eyes groggily, unsure of why he’s awake in the first place.  
Then he feels it.  
Dean has crawled into bed with him. His arms are wrapped around Sam’s waist, his face pressed into his back. At first he lies perfectly still and silent, until he realizes his shirt is dampening with Dean’s tears.  
He instantly rolls over, pulling his brother to him. “Dean, talk to me. Please, don’t cry. I’m here for you.”  
Dean sniffles. “I miss them.”  
“Who?”  
He shakes his head and wipes his nose on Sam’s sleeve.  
“Dean, who do you miss? Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Mom and Dad. I want them back.”  
“Mom is back, Dean.” Sam hugs him tighter.  
“No, she’s not. Not really. I want my mother. I don’t wanna be alone. Dad left us all alone.”  
“Dean, it’s okay. I’m here.”  
“You’re always here. Always taking care of me when it’s supposed to be reversed. Another thing I failed at.”  
“Stop, Dean, you haven’t failed.” Sam feels like his heart is breaking. “We’ll be home tomorrow and you’ll be fine. You’re just upset about the hunt.”  
“The bunker is not our home. Our home was a two story house on a quiet street with our parents. Our family.”  
“I’m your family, Dean. I’m always gonna be here for you.”  
“I know that. I love you, Sammy.”  
“What can I do to make you feel better?”  
“Just hold on to me.” He murmurs softly, reaching up and cupping Sam’s cheek. “I’m a little unsteady.”  
“Dean what are you-”  
Sam’s question is cut off by Dean’s lips slanting upward and pressing against his. He starts to pull away, but Dean’s words stop him.  
“Sam, please. If you love me, don’t let go.”  
“You’re wasted and don’t know what you’re doing. You don’t even like dudes.”  
“I like you. Always have. You’re so good, Sammy. So damn good.” Dean’s tongue traces over his bottom lip and Sam can’t keep a small moan from bubbling up. His cock starts to harden and his hips thrust up slightly, seeking out any friction to relieve the ache between his thighs.  
It takes all the willpower he can muster to shake his head and pull away, pushing at Dean so he faces the other bed. Dean snags Sam’s arm and pulls it over him, snuggling back against him.  
“Sorry, Sammy. I just-”  
“It’s okay. Get some sleep.”  
“I love you.”  
Sam can’t help but press a kiss to his temple. “I love you, too, big brother.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean squints against the bright sunlight streaming through the window. He’s entirely too warm and starting to sweat. He slowly slips out of bed and heads to the bathroom, not wanting to wake whatever chick he hooked up with. Last night’s events are a hazy blur, but he briefly recalls soft pink lips and breathy little moans.  
He relieves himself and splashes cold water on his face struggling to remember what happened while he was drunk.  
Ducking back into the bedroom, he notices that his bed is empty. Sam is still asleep, snoring softly. Assuming his one night stand let herself out, he starts to dress, but can’t shake the nagging feeling that he’s missing something about this scenario.  
He picks up a shirt and sniffs it, then realizes it’s Sam’s. The masculine scent of sweat and his cologne causes part of last night’s events to come rushing back to him.  
He realizes what his mind was trying to tell him.  
He had been lying in bed with Sam, not in his own bed with some girl. It was Sam’s lips he was thinking of, Sam’s little moans when he had tasted his mouth. Fuck, he had tasted his brother’s mouth.  
He sits down beside him, staring at his face, unsure whether to wake him and apologize or pretend last night never happened. Sam stirs and mumbles in his sleep. “Dean, mmm.”  
Dean freezes. Is Sammy dreaming about me? The thought of his brother wanting him, coupled with what had happened just a few short hours ago causes his cock to stir.  
No, I can’t. This is so wrong. What is happening to me?  
He tries to stand up and walk away, but instead reaches out and pushes Sam’s long messy tendrils off his face. His fingertips ghost over the back of his neck and Sam shivers, moaning slightly.  
“Sammy, wake up.” He murmurs softly. “We need to talk.”  
Sam’s eyes open slowly, and he blinks up at him, looking confused. “What’s wrong? You sick or something?”  
Sick in the head, maybe.  
“No, I’m okay. I just…last night…we…” He trails off, unable to find the right words. He’s all too aware of his brother’s body and his own cock throbbing.  
Sam smiles and blushes. “It’s alright. You were really drunk. I know you didn’t mean it.”  
Dean sighs, unable to keep the words from slipping out:  
“What if I did?”  
Sam sits upright quickly. “What do you mean? Do you even remember what happened last night?”  
“Parts of it. I was upset about Mom and Dad, I got in your bed and we…I…I kissed you.”  
“Right. But you didn’t mean that part. Did you?”  
Dean answers by pulling Sam against him, letting his lips rest on his forehead. “I don’t fucking know, Sam. You’re my little brother and that means something to me. I shouldn’t feel like this about you. What is wrong with me? All I can think right now is that you’re so damn handsome and you’re the only person I trust and you smell so nice-”  
Sam cuts him off with a kiss, crushing his lips against Dean’s. Dean responds instantly, fisting Sam’s shirt and tugging him so that he straddles his lap. Their tongues meet and clash, fighting for dominance. Sam’s hands rub Dean’s back encouragingly, his hips grinding down on Dean’s ever-expanding bulge.  
Dean breaks away and takes a shaky breath. “What the fuck are we doing, Sam?”  
“I don’t know. I just know you feel fucking incredible and I don’t wanna stop.”  
“Me either. I want you, Sammy.”  
“Then take me. I’m yours. I always have been.”  
Dean helps Sam pull his shirt over his head. The sight of Sam’s bare chest arouses him even further, and he dips his head down, letting his tongue trace over his nipple. Sam groans and cups Dean’s head, pulling him closer. “More, Dean. I need more.”  
“I got you, little brother.” He promises huskily, twisting so that Sam is laid out underneath him. Dean stands and slides off his pants, while Sam eagerly shimmies out of his and tosses them on the floor.  
“Let’s take this slow, okay? And we can stop at anytime.”  
“I know. I trust you.”  
They take their time exploring one another, teasing and tasting. Dean traces his tongue over Sam’s collarbone while Sam runs his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, committing the feel of his chiseled body to memory. When Dean travels lower and presses a kiss to the head of Sam’s cock, he arches off the bed and whimpers.  
“Dean, don’t stop.” Sam begs and Dean looks up at him through his eyelashes with lovely lust-blown pupils.  
“I have no plans to stop, little brother. You taste so sweet.” He closes his lips over the head of Sam’s cock and sucks greedily. Sam struggles with the urge to shove himself further inside his brother’s eager mouth. Dean senses his restraint and leans back, releasing Sam from between his lips.  
“Don’t hold back with me. I want you, all of you.”  
“We’ve never done this before, I don’t wanna hurt you or do something you don’t like.” Sam explains.  
“As if you could. I trust you, little brother. Do you trust me?”  
“With my life.”  
“Then let me do this. Let me take care of you. You can let go with me, Sammy.”  
His words touch Sam’s heart. He reaches down and caresses his cheek gently, beyond pleased when Dean leans against his palm and offers him a mega-watt smile, a smile that he hadn’t got to see in a long time. He grabs his brother’s waist and urges him upward, shifting so that Dean is straddling his chest and his cock is inches from his face.  
“Turn around, Dean, and suck me.” He urges. Dean complies immediately, taking Sam’s dick back into his mouth. Sam leans up and wraps his lips around his brother’s cock, his hands gripping his ass and urging him deeper.  
The only sounds is their mingled breathing, coupled with an occasional moan or sigh from either of them. It feels so good and perfect and right.  
Tentatively, Sam reaches up and runs the pad of his thumb over Dean’s puckered hole. Dean tenses briefly, then relaxes back into Sam’s hand. Sam opens his mouth wider and lubes his pinky finger with his spit before slowly easing it into his brother’s ass.  
“Jesus, Sammy, that feels…”  
“Weird?”  
“Fucking incredible.”  
Sam grins and recaptures Dean’s cock, grunting as Dean’s tongue travels over the skin of his balls. Dean can’t help but push against Sam’s digit, the sensation unlike any he’s felt before.  
He realizes he’s close to cumming and whimpers, urging Sam to continue. “God, Sam, I’m so close, please.” Sam continues his gentle probing a little bit longer, then releases Dean’s cock from his mouth and kisses upward. Slowly retracting his finger, he opts to replace it with his tongue and Dean cries out loudly, both startled and aroused.  
“Fuck, Sam…that’s…you…”  
He continues to tease him, fucking his expanding hole with his tongue. Dean is writhing on top of him, whimpering with need. “Sam, I need, oh God, I need more.” He pleads. He pulls away gently and Dean turns, lying beside him on the bed. “Fuck me, Sammy, please.”  
Sam rolls Dean onto his stomach, carefully prodding him with his finger once more.  
“Sam, can’t you just fuck me? I’m dying here.” Dean begs, bucking up to meet his hand.  
“I’ll hurt you if I just shove it in, Dean. You’ve never done this before.. You’ve gotta be stretched first. And we need lube.”  
“We don’t have any fucking lube. Just spit on your dick and put it in me.”  
“It’ll hurt you.” Sam murmurs, trailing kisses down his brother’s back as he retracts his finger. “We gotta take this slow.” Slipping off the bed, he grabs his bag off the floor and digs through it, producing a first aid kit.  
What’s that for?”  
“I’ve got a small tube of Vaseline in here.”  
Dean cocks an eyebrow at him and smirks. “Vaseline?”  
“It’s good for minor cuts and burns, Dean.”  
“And lubing your cock up before you fuck your brother’s ass?”  
Sam looks up at him and winks. “Apparently.”  
“Ever the boy scout.” Dean teases, running his hand through Sam’s hair. “Please, come back to bed. I’m dying over here.”  
“You’re so damn bossy.” Sam mutters, but rejoins him. Squirting a little lube on his fingers, he gently spreads Dean’s asscheeks and slowly slides two fingers inside him.  
Dean gasps and slumps on the bed, his breathing becoming shallow pants.  
“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Sam asks, kissing his shoulder.  
“I’m fine. Don’t stop.” Dean urges him. “God, don’t fucking stop.” He reaches back and takes Sam’s cock, stroking it hard and fast. “I want this. I want you, Sammy.”  
“You’re gonna get it, baby, I promise. Let me stretch you out a little more.” He adds another digit, now three fingers deep inside his brother. “How’s that feel?”  
Dean winces slightly. “It’s a little snug. But I can take it.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, just keep going. It feels good.”  
Sam continues pumping his fingers slowly, stretching Dean out as much as possible for him. Dean is a sweaty bundles of nerves underneath him, both excited and terrified at what they’re doing to each other.  
“Sam, you gotta fuck me, please already, I need you to fuck me.”  
Sam kisses the small of his back. “I think you’re ready, lover.”  
“Lover?”  
Sam pauses. “Is that not okay?”  
Dean thinks for a few seconds. “I like it. It’s a good word. Lover.” He adds as an afterthought.  
“Well then, lover, do you want to keep going?” Sam murmurs, his lips once again tracing over Dean’s skin.  
“Yeah, don’t stop, Sammy.”  
“I love you, big brother. So much.” Sam cautiously works the head of his cock into Dean’s hole, holding his breath. If Dean hates it, he knows he’ll stop immediately, but he’s silently praying that Dean wants him as badly as Sam needs him.  
“Oh fuck, that feels so weird.”  
Sam freezes. “We can quit. It’s okay.”  
Dean shakes his head. “Don’t want to. Just be gentle, please. And hold on to me. I wanna feel you.”  
Sam presses his chest against Dean’s back, and sucks on his shoulder, leaving an almost perfect red circle.  
“More. I can take it.”  
Sam slides in another inch or so and Dean’s face scrunches up. His hands fist the sheet and he bites down on his bottom lip.  
Sam continues easing into him, his body taut from holding back. As much as he wanted to lose control and bury himself deep inside his brother’s tight hole, his desire to make this enjoyable for Dean superseded his own pleasure. “Talk to me, lover. You okay down there?”  
Dean twists his head around. “Kiss me, Sammy. Kiss me hard.”  
Sam obliges, feeling himself slowly start to bottom out. “Fuck, Dean. You feel incredible. So tight.”  
“Move, Sam. You gotta move.”  
Sam starts an almost sluggish pace, taking time to fully stretch Dean out. Beneath him, Dean is jerking his hips wildly thrusting his dick into the mattress. His cock is aching and he reaches his hand down between himself and the bed, pumping himself to relieve the throbbing.  
“Sam, I ain’t gonna break. Harder. Please.”  
Sam picks up speed, his hipbones starting to snap against Dean’s shapely bottom. Dean feels Sam’s fingers digging into his waist, feels Sam’s sweat and breathing intermingle with his.  
“I’m close. Where do I-”  
“Inside me! Come inside my ass, baby brother.” Dean urges him, feeling his own impending release coming closer and closer.  
“Dean, so perfect, so fucking tight…Oh God, I’m gonna…” Sam explodes, shooting rope after rope of cum deep inside his brother. Dean screams loudly, the sudden warmth on his prostate sending him headfirst into his own orgasm.  
“You’re mine. My Sammy.” He repeats over and over and Sam kisses every bare inch of Dean’s skin he can find. He stays inside him until he’s completely limp, then slowly withdraws and curls into Dean’s side.  
“I might be attracted to men.” Sam whispers and Dean can’t help but chuckle.  
“Geez, Sammy, you think?”  
Sam frowns. “Well, what about you? Are you into guys?”  
Dean shrugs his shoulders. “I dunno. I know I’m into you, and that’s enough for me.”  
“I’m into you, too, big brother. As wrong as that might be.”  
“Look, Sam, I ain’t gonna pretend this is normal. It’s fucking freaky and a little bit twisted, but hey, so is everything else in our lives. All I know is that I love you and you’re always here for me.”  
“And I’ve got a great cock.” Sam teases.  
“Yeah, about that. Am I gonna be taking it all the time, or can I stick it to ya every once in awhile?” Dean asks with a wink.  
“Stick it to me? Such poetry.”  
“That’s me, a regular Shakespeare.”  
“He’s more famous for his plays than his poetry, Dean.”  
“And I’m more famous for hunting than reciting haikus.”  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
“Where?” Dean asks with a smirk, and Sam shoves him onto his back with a wicked grin.  
“Everywhere, lover.”  
“I think I can manage that.” Dean murmurs huskily, and within minutes they’re wrapped up in each other again.  
Dean breaks away, panting and rock-hard once more.  
“Sammy, not to kill the mood, but I’m really sore and my cum is all over the bed.”  
“Soo…a hot bath to ease your aching ass and then we get in the other bed for round two?”  
Dean smiles and kisses Sam’s cheek. For the first time in a long time, he feels happy again.  
“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
